emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5485 (22nd December 2009)
Plot Ryan covers his guilt around Katie and is relieved when Maisie promises that she won't tell anyone about their trip - he's clearly torn between the two girls. Later, Maisie arrives in the pub to meet her friends and Ryan's bowled over by how stunning she looks. She's pleased by Ryan's reaction but they share an awkward glance when Chas accuses her of dressing up for someone. Ryan's envious when she calls a truce with Jai and accepts his offer of a drink. However, when Maisie becomes too drunk, Ryan's uncomfortable when Katie orders him to help her take Maisie back to Victoria Cottage. While Katie retrieves a duvet, Ryan takes off Maisie's shoes and she questions what he's doing. With that, Maisie confesses that she likes him looking after her. They share a moment of intimacy and almost kiss, before Ryan pulls back when he hears Katie descending the stairs. As Katie leads Ryan upstairs, he glances back at Maisie and finds himself in turmoil. Meanwhile, Jamie hides his disappointment when he arrives at the pub to find that Gennie isn't there. Later, when she finally turns up, she's excited to hear that Jamie asked after her. After plucking up some courage, she heads towards him but misses her chance when a tipsy Chas grabs him with her mistletoe. Finally catching up with him, Gennie invites Jamie to Victoria Cottage for a drink. Back at the house, they open up and awkwardly talk about what happened between them. When Jamie suggests that it'll be nice if they can be friends again, a deflated Gennie agrees - but she's secretly hoping it will lead to more. Elsewhere, Lisa rejects Holly's request to be a nude life model for her art class. However, realising they don't have enough money to pay for Belle's laptop, she reluctantly changes her mind. Holly has to prise an anxious Lisa from the changing room but thinking of the money, she eventually steps out in front of the class. Returning home, she doesn't tell Zak where she's been and feels guilty for keeping her nude modelling a secret as she knows that he won't approve. Cast Regular cast *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior, factory floor, staff room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden and back lobby *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten College - Classroom Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,920,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes